Wait
by Arzhetty
Summary: Sebuah pengorbanan dan merelakan. Menjadikan sebuah janji untuk saling menunggu. Special for Uchiha Sasuke's birthday :D


**Semua gundahku menghilang saat mereka mengisi hariku,**

**Tersenyum semangat saat aku ingat masa lalu,**

**Bahagia menyeruak teduh saat aku kenang sentuhmu,**

**Berusaha hidup hanya demi dirimu…**

**Tapi, entah mengapa menjadi terasa pilu saat bayangmu terlintas di benakku…**

**Memperkokoh hatiku, **

**Untuk terus berusaha menantimu…**

**Menunggu jawabmu. **

…**menagih janjimu.**

Matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya. Burung berkicau dengan riangnya. Angin melambai dengan lembut menerpa kulit halus di permukaan.

Menambah ke-Agungan alam sang surya.

Tidak. Tapi tidak.

Tak sepenuhnya alam itu indah. Tak sekaligus seisinya yang mengagumkan.

Di balik keindahan, pasti ada kesedihan.

Ya. Kesedihan yang begitu menyeruak di hati

Pandanganmu yang membuat semua rasa enggan di setiap manusia yang menatapmu. Tubuh tegapmu. Hasil latihanmu selama bertahun-tahun itu kini menjadi kokoh tak tertandingi.

Secercah hati yang tak berbekal untuk membawamu kembali.

Kembali?

Kembali…?

Kembali untuk memperbaiki? Kembali untuk menutupi? Kembali untuk melupakan? Atau…

…kembali untuk seseorang?

Tak ada. Tak ada yang tahu selain dirimu dan yang maha Agung.

Terkecuali, sorot mata pedih penuh penyesalanmu yang mencerminkan. Bahwa, kau benar-benar ingin ada. Ya, ada. Ada untuk semua. Semua…

Atau lagi-lagi hanya untuk seseorang…?

Tak ada senyum. Tak ada cahaya. Tak ada jalan. Tak ada semangat.

"Aku…pulang,"

**Kau kutuk aku dengan seulas senyum angkuhmu,**

**Kau goda hatiku dengan tingkah yang berbaur marah…**

**Kembali…**

**Ya, kembali.**

**Untuk siapa?**

**Dengan penuh kesungguhan aku memohon pada yang Maha Mendengar…**

…**biarkan aku yang menjadi barangnya.**

Kau tatap ia. Kau tatap ia dengan pandanganmu yang penuh arti dari setiap sorotnya.

Tanganmu terkepal.

Kenapa?

Kau begitu ingin menyentuhnya?

Merengkuhnya…?

Membuat ia kembali terbeban atas dirimu lagi?

Yang selama ini kau tinggalkan tanpa sebab yang pasti. Merelakannya demi dendammu yang mendarah daging. Mengacuhkannya,

Tapi, apakah dengan cara menabur janji kau sudah menganggap ia melupakanmu? Membiarkanmu bebas pergi terus masuk menerobos kedalam ruang lingkup golongan hitam.

"Sasuke…kun,"

Nadanya. Sama. Masih sama.

Tak ada yang berubah. Walau satu huruf saja.

Setiap katanya, tak ada yang berubah di telingamu. Tetap parau, tetap indah, tetap nyaman, dan…meneduhkan.

Membuatmu terbebas dari segala bentuk penekanan. Seakan semua kenangan pahitmu hilang dalam sekejap.

Kau tatap tubuh indah semampainya. Kau amati helaian rambut merah mudanya. Kau terobos Zambrud-nya dengan Obsidian-mu.

Sama. Tak ada yang berbeda.

Tapi, hanya satu yang terlihat berbeda dari dirinya.

Jiwa-nya.

Jiwanya yang sekuat baja telah terlihat walau kau hanya menatapnya. Nuraninya yang berkepriabadian santun serta ramah saat ini. Wajahnya yang dulu rapuh, kini penuh dengan ketegaran yang mendalam.

Kau salah.

Ia….berbeda.

Kini ia telah berbeda. Ia tumbuh tanpa pengawasanmu. Ia telah tumbuh tanpa perlindunganmu seperti dulu. Ia tumbuh tanpa tatapanmu yang seolah sumber semangat baginya. Ia tumbuh, tanpa cengkramanmu yang penuh arti.

Ia telah tumbuh sebagai gadis tangguh.

Tangguh sampai kau benar-benar enggan apakah ia masih tetap…mencintaimu?

Tidak.

Tentu masih.

Sampai kapan pun dan selamanya.

Kau tahu, dan kau yakin itu.

"Apa kabar, Sasuku-kun?"

Kau hanya diam. Tak mampu lagi untuk menahannya. Tapi, kau masih ingin menatapnya lebih zambrud-nya. Yang pernah kau acuhkan.

Ya, yang pernah kau buang jauh-jauh dari benakmu. Yang pernah kau tinggalkan. Yang pernah kau buat mengeluarkan genangan air suci saat kau pergi.

Ya, acuh. Kau mengacuhkannya dulu. Dulu…

Itu dulu.

Sekarang, salahkah dirimu haus akan Emerald-nya yang penuh arti itu…?

"Hm, apakah kau bahagia setelahnya Sasuke-kun…?"

Ia melanjutkan. Karna ia telah tahu jawabnya. Ia bertanya kembali. Dan kau tahu maksudnya. Ia bertanya, karna ia ingin mendengar jawabmu. Walau dusta.

Sebenarnya, tak usah kau jawab ia telah tahu dari sorot matamu yang terdalam. Kelam,

Dan ia tahu apa artinya itu.

"Hn…" gumammu. Kau tak kuat untuk bicara banyak nantinya. Takut. Kau takut jikala ia mendengar suaramu yang parau. Kau takut ia membaca lebih dalam lagi saat mendengar suaramu.

Kau tak mau itu terjadi. Karna kau tak suka itu.

"Pastinya ya Sasuke-kun. Pasti kau sangat bahagia sekarang," ujarnya dengan senyum yang membuatmu tak bisa terlepas memandangnya. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya.

Kini, ialah obatmu.

Obatmu yang akan terus menjadi sanggahanmu. Obat, sekaligus tempatmu berlindung dari segala sakit yang kau derita. Sakit yang kau buat. Sakit yang kini menjadi 'duri' dalam 'daging'mu.

Kau menatapnya dalam.

Ia menatapmu.

"Tenanglah Sasuke-kun. Masih ada aku. Masih ada aku disini. Menantimu,"

Saat itu juga kau tak kuat lagi untuk tak membawanya ke dalam dekapanmu. Menuntunnya kedalam kelamnya hidupmu. Membawanya, untuk menjadi obat bagimu.

Dan sampai akhirnya, deru tangis menggema di taman bunga Sakura yang kini menjadi tempat sandarmu. Menjadi saksi bisu curahan hatimu yang selama ini kau pendam.

Dan juga, yang telah menjadi akhir dari sebuah penantian dan dendam.

Ya.

Antara dendam dan kesetiaan.

**Gema panggilku atas namamu, memantul di dinding-dinding batu hatimu yang membeku,**

**Anganku tercampak di gapaian tak menyentuh…**

**Kau sosok angkuh yang tak terengkuh,**

**Jiwamu yang sekelam malam kini mulai cerah,**

**Kini, kau telah berubah.**

**Menjadi pria yang ramah tamah…**

**Walau sifat bengismu belum musnah,**

**Tapi, percayalah.**

**Itu suatu keajaiban. Ya, keajaiban.**

**Apa itu semua…**

…**karna cintaku? Cinta kita?**

Kau tatap ia dengan pandangmu. Kau amati ia sepenuh jiwa.

Kenapa…?

Kenapa kini kau jadi begitu haus akan dirinya?

"Sasuke-kun, kau tahu? Aku begitu mengangumi ladang bunga ini dulu!"

Kau hanya menatapnya. Sibuk menatapnya.

Mengamati berkah yang selama ini kau rindukan. Mendalami setiap lekuk senyum bibirnya yang begitu meneduhkan. Zambrud-nya, yang selalu membuat kau merasa terlindungi.

Terlindungi dari jerat perih kejamnya dunia.

"Tapi sekarang. Semua berganti. Dirimu telah kembali. Dirimu telah kembali. Yaitu, sosok sebenarnya yang ku kagumi,"

Kau tak bisa menahan lekuk perubahan pada bibirmu. Rahangmu berkedut menahan riang.

Kau suka…?

Tentu.

"Dan kau akan lebih di kagumi jika kau kembali seperti dulu lagi Sasuke-kun,"

Kini, rasamu hilang dalam sekejap. Tanda kau begitu tak menyukai yang satu ini.

Kau tahu, ia sedang membesarkan hatimu. Hatimu yang layu agar mekar kembali. Hatimu yang mati agar hidup kembali. Hatimu yang kaku, bergerak kembali.

Mengubahmu. Agar. Kembali.

"Sakura," jantungmu berdegub dengan cepatnya. Dan kau semakin ingin mati saat melihat senyum merekah dan tatapan penuh kelembutannya. Ia menatapmu, menanti kalimat selanjutnya.

Kau tak bicara. Tapi, lenganmu bergerak. Lenganmu merogoh sesuatu yang ada di dalam sakumu. Setelahnya, kau tunjukan itu padanya.

Kau menunjukan barang itu, seakan barang itu yang akan menggantikanmu bicara. Meneruskan kalimatmu yang selama ini kau pendam.

Tepat.

Ia tak bodoh.

Ia tahu. Maka dari itu.

Ia mulai menitihkan air mata. Air mata yang kau tahu artinya.

Tahu. Karna memang jiwa kalian bersatu untuk saling mengenal.

"Sa-sasuke-kun…i-ini untukku?"

Kau hanya mengangguk. Anggukanmu bagai manusia bisu yang kehilangan suara di tengah ladang sunyi. Tapi, yang membedakan. Kau mengangguk dengan penuh perasaan.

"Ta-tapi, ini satu-satunya peninggalan keluargamu…?" Ia berkata ragu. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku tak butuh. Ini tak seberapa bila di banding dengan hidup yang baru." Jelasmu datar. Sangat datar.

"Aku…"

"Ia tak akan pernah menerimanya."

Kau mendengar suara lain di antara kalian berdua.

Dan, kini kau merasakan hatimu bertabur bersamaan dengan kata tamparan yang terlontarkan. Kau membisu. Kau membisu saat ia di bawa pergi oleh pria lain.

Ya…

…pria lain.

Pria yang kini menggunakan pakaian ANBU dengan bertelanjang perut. Pria yang mempunyai mata sekelam matamu. Pria yang mempunyai rambut sewarna dan sehalus rambutmu.

Dan juga…pria yang kini menggenggam erat tangan Gadis-mu.

Gadismu…

Sempatkah kau memohon padanya untuk menjadi gadismu?

**Aku tak pernah lelah menunggu,**

**Aku tak pernah lelah menantimu,**

**Aku tak pernah berniat melepas bayangmu,**

**Wajahmu…**

**Wajah letihmu yang menyadarkanku, bahwa semua harus penuh dengan usaha.**

**Cengkrammu yang selalu membuatku nyaman,**

**Kata-katamu yang menenangkan,**

**Jiwamu yang tersimpan,**

**rapih di hatiku…**

**Aku menunggu. **

**Tapi, mereka tak bisa menunggu.**

**Mereka datang dengan permohonan.**

**Dan dengan seni karya yang membuatku terpana…**

**Sampai akhirnya, 'dia' lah yang terlebih dahulu…**

**Dimanakah dirimu…?**

**Mungkinkah kau telah terlalu dalam terjerumus ke dalam rongga gelap matamu?**

**Hingga kau tak sadar telah membuat ikrar janji kembali padaku,**

**Ingatkah kau padaku…?**

**Ingatkah kau akan janjimu? Untuk kembali. Pada mereka. Pada desa. Pada semua. **

**Bukan lagi untukku.**

**Maaf. **

**Karna kau tak pernah ada.**

**Saat aku butuh dirimu.**

**Maaf.**

**Karna kini, jalan kita berbeda…**

**Tentu. **

**Kau dan Sai, juga berbeda…**

**Akan tetapi, percayalah.**

**Dirimu, akan selalu ada di hatiku. Tak akan pernah terlupakan. Hingga akhir hidupku.**

**Maaf. Dan, terimakasih.**

**Terimakasih karna kau kembali,**

**Hei Sasuke….**

**Inginkah kau tahu perjuanganku selama kau tak ada…?**

**Aku selalu berpendapat, selama kita masih berada di bawah langit yang sama. **

**Percayalah, cinta kita tak akan pernah pudar**

**Tunggu aku. Biarlah, kini aku yang akan perjuangkan cintaku padamu.**

Balas dendammu, telah terkabulkan.

Sekarang apa…?

Dengan senyum penuh arti, kau menjawab;

"Menantinya,"

**OWARI**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Normal : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Blod : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Reins to have Sasuke's**

Tak jelas?  
Hehe#garupala

Tak apa, saia ngerti kok*dihajar*

Kalau saia jelaskan. Nanti, bukan mistery lagi namanya. Biarlah fict saia yang satu ini menjadi sebuah misteri tak berarti#apadeh

Inilah sedikit pelampiasan saia terhadap Sasuke yang ngga balik-balik sampai sekarang. Betah banget ya? : Greget saia liat tingkahnya yang ambigu. Hehhe,  
sudahlah. Kenapa jadi ngomong gaje.

Pertama, fict ini khusus untuk Ultah Teme!*naburin bunga di atas pigura Teme(?)*  
Kedua, yah. Untuk sekedar berlatih mendalami sebuah fict berbau implisit. Tapi kayanya nih fict nggak berhasil deh :"( wkwkwk. Do'akan saia supaya berhasil#gagpenting

Wokeh! Mind to Riview? :D


End file.
